


Making hard decisions

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [44]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina has to save her father from injury and her aunt from death, but she knows her mother will be there as well and may blow her cover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making hard decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I'd have loved a Taguel Lucina, I have seen a lot of edits of her in tumblr and she's so cute!

Severa had taught her how to braid her hair so that it disguised her long ears, and then to hide it without deafening her; all that with the purpose of concealing her gender and species. Gerome then had lent her a mask, which helped hide the brand in her eye and the facial markings of the Taguel from sight. However, Lucina knew those tricks were meant to fool humans only, and on this fateful night, they might not suffice...

To prove herself to the prince, she took down the first assassin, but she slipped on his weapon as the second came after them, losing her mask in the process. She knew it was too dark for her father or his tactician to notice her features more clearly, so she didn’t worry about hiding her face or tucking in her ears.

The second man fell to Chrom’s sword, and her father exchanged a look with Robin; they believed her words of warning. The two of them hurried into the castle to handle those assassins that had already sneaked in to end the life of her aunt, leaving Lucina outside in the gardens.

She knew _who_ was going to show up now, and she felt her heart speed up, both nervous and eager to see her mother alive and well. At the same time, she didn’t know if it was wise to be found out, which would definitely happen. She didn’t know the consequences of messing around with the timeline very well...

If Emmeryn died that night, would the war last as long as it had in her past? Or everything was going to be better just by keeping Chrom from receiving that gruesome injury?

...with a low growl, Lucina hid her hair and ears again, and ran into the castle, easily catching up with the prince and his tactician. Her aunt didn’t deserve to die, regardless of the consequences!

They were happy to have her on their side, standing guard by the Exalt’s door, though her father was upset over her secretiveness. Then she felt it, Panne’s presence in the darkened halls, and Lucina begged Chrom to trust the proud warrior to join his Shepherds for the fight instead of seeing her as another enemy. He agreed to it without protest; they needed as much help as they could get.

But now she worried about what could happen next, muttering to herself, “Will she tell them I’m a Taguel as well?”

Her mother seemed to hear that, even through all the chaos, and she was soon beside her, silently guarding the door with her from all the Plegians charging in. Lucina’s eyes filled with tears, yet she became more determined to give her best; she wanted to protect Panne and everyone else while she could.

“Child, I will not share your secret.”

The princess was startled by suddenly being addressed. Her mother’s eyes told her she had deduced who she was; they shone with pride. She wished Yarne was with them...


End file.
